Trick or Treat
by Black-Emperess
Summary: Lifes tough when your Noah, it gets even tougher when your landed in with a bodyguard. The Earl, decides to step up his families security by calling in an old favour; un/fortunately, that favour was made with an ancestor of the Genzai. JasdevixOC
1. Chapter 1

**_This is a story i've started on Quizilla, and i'm working on chapter 3 already. The first chapter is in typical 'you' form but in chapter 2 and onwards its in good ol' she form. now, those of you who want images of the characters i'm basing Envy, Wrath and Vain on-go to photobucket and put in (one at a time not all in one) Belphegor Reborn! for envy's picture. Squalo Reborn! for Vain. Xanxus Reborn! for Wrath. They are based on characters from Reborn! the manga/anime and it took me a year or two to find them cuz i was always runing around always finding 'Misteor' on images of them so i wound up confused._**

* * *

_We hold you close within our hearts,_

_And there you shall remain,_

_To walk with us through out our lives,_

_Until we meet again._

_So rest in peace Dear loved one,_

_And thanks for all you've done,_

_We pray that God has given you,_

_The crown you've truly won._

**-a passage from my grandfathers memorial card-**

It was odd. And boring.

Those weird beings sitting in their seats arguing rather pathetically happened to be rather weird looking to boot. When Vain had told you it was time to become more useful in damaging the Exorcists, this, was not what you had in mind.

A dark room filled with one long table that stretched on forever was set up with narrow red backed seats that were actually nicer to look at than they were to sit on.

The three of you, happened to be on one end of the table, faaaaar away from the five people on the opposite end who had yet to notice any of you.

Wrath, who sat to your right with his short black hair pricked up in points while his unamused grey eyes scanned the family who unashamidly, starting throwing their plates and cutlery at one other. Except for the cool guy who sat back and ignored the mass fight. The little girl, who was in and around the same age as you was busy egging them on.

You had been watching these people for a little while, YEARS technically, you couldn't remember why, but Vain insisted that it was necessary and what Vain say's goes. The large set man with the rock titan features always had some fit about the food not being sweet enough and oddly you found his petty fights with the twins to be quite entertaining.

But that was then and this is now. Skinn Bolic had been killed by a Japanese Exorcist and the heavy atmosphere that fell over the Noah's had been thick and suffocating. The death had hit them hard, though they would not dare to admit it.

Where the heavy muscle set Skin once sat was a sweet on an empty plate, a symbolic gesture obviously, but the others who were sitting in their usual seats remained quiet and stared blandly at the table.

The second you spotted them in such a state you had instantly regretted leaving Jack behind. Hell, even Foamy and Curly would be welcome distractions to the heavy dull scene of grieving Noah's. Damn Vain and his persuasive arguments.

Oddly, when Vain was arguing he never raised his voice, which only fueled to irratate you even more for not having ruffled his feathers. He was passive aggressive, same as you, but you always voiced your oppinion in some way or rather, Vain just waited for the perfect opportunity to fuck with the bastard who ticked him off.

Back to the grey skinned family.

All of them had the typical gray skin that was so dark it verged on blue and the stigmata printed across their foreheads; except for one whose stigmata had been relocated across his chest and wrists.

From the skin to the skin scars, these people began changing. Almost all of them had dark hair, either black or with a tinge of purple. The young girl was a prime example of the purple as her hair stood outward in a range of long and short points that gave her quite the impish appearance.

The eldest male had grown his hair longer and had to tie it back while the curled locks of his fringe fell over one side of his face, thus enhancing his gray features and hawk gold eyes that stared at the candlestick holder like it was the most fascinating thing on the planet.

Over nearest the twins was a thin woman with a regal almost self important manner of carrying herself. Her hair was dark, with no purple highlights adorning his slick smooth hair that was cut short at her eyes and the rest left to run like a black stream down her back. She kept it well maintaned and always had that black river of hair tied in a typical male victorian fashion. Her high stature appearance always had a set of sunglasses on the ridge of her nose or in her hand.

To her right was a small girl of pure white and pointed features. You could never for the life you remember both her and the other womans names. The only tip off to her Noah heritage was the gray skin that looked similar to yours in every way.

The only one in the group who stood out was the princess looking Noah. He-or was it she?-had long waving hair of tumble down gold and what could only be described as a lamp sticking out of 'its' head. Stranger still was the red ribbons strung around its head that held the...lamp aloft on its skull. The last memory you recalled was the thing waving its long limbed arms in the air and squealing in a low almos witchy masculine voice,'Ah ha ha ha!! Go Go Go!!' (five five five) as he scrawled the number 5 across the table and his own face.

All you could remember thinking was Ok, it's a boy.

Your attention shifted to the next member that you would no dought scorn as much as the first.

This weirdo was usually cackling next to the golden haired Noah and he had messy black hair in a stacked formation, he at least LOOKED partially normal. Unfortunately, it looked as if his hair had more split ends than a cockroach infested hotel. Which was a crying shame for his hair was quite attractive if it werent for those split ends he would be even more attractive. Around his neck, were white bandages wrapped around and around in a continual loop until his throat was no longer perceptable, why this was you did not know.

Oddly, princess had bandages wrapped around his lower arms. A fashion statement? Their clothing looked as if they had been lying in the back of a wardrobe for centuries; you were reminded of punks, or someone who lacked the interest in their own appearance and so threw on any old thing and went out to do whatever.

Each Noah with their own unque style had their own unique views. It had been a while, but they had definately changed. Perhaps older, wiser, more worldly; but they were still idiots.

"haaa...its not as fun without skin." the dark haired one sighed, legs crossed and feet on the table while he crossed his arms behind his head.

You released an impatient sigh that drew their attention; FINALLY.

Two sets of lumonous eyes stared down the table at the three of you who had yet to announce your presence to the depressed Noah,"Awaaah? Whose that? And why're they sitting at the table?"

At first it had only been the twins that turned to gawk, now the other three turned to look. The other woman sitting with her arms crossed squinted while dangling her sunglasses between her fingers,"I didn't notice them there before we came in..."

The child frowned like a two year old and stood on her chair, prying at the elder male who was analysing the three of you with cool golden eyes of cat like quality, the child however was busy pulling on his sleeve,"Who are they?"

In the darkness of the room all that could be seen was the table, its contents, the red backed chaires and those who sat on the chairs. Understandably, both you and Vain practically glew in the dark. Your hair was a fine downy white that contrasted to darker gray with each progressive layer of hair. The same went for Vain, but where Vain had long hair that tapered elegantly to his thighs, yours was impossibly short. The other, little thing with you and your elder siblings? Your skin was pale gray too.

"ee hee hee hee!! They're Noah's, they're Noahs!!" the golden haired one shrieked like a cackling witch. Damn. This was going to be like pulling teeth. Bodyguard these irratating fucks? OVERKILL.

Lust's eyes flickered over to them; you could tell he wasn't much impressed but for the sake of saving face managed another one of his flawless methods of soothing the situation, you had ten years to gather your impression of them and they had yet to impress you,"We are not quite Noah's but your not far wrong. It's best to wait for the Earl before any explanations can be given ne?"

The only person at the table who didn't look like a half wit other than the rather ambiguous girl was the man with the smart looking suit and high collered shirt and misplaced stigmata,"Yes that would be best; i suppose introductions would be first and foremost." he started, golden eyes and grey visage turning to gesture towards the two 'boys' in the corner who were busy staring with their heads tilted upward,"These two half wits are Debitto and Jasdero; the one across from myself is Lulubell and beside her is Mimi. The one to my right is Rhode and i am Tyki Mikk."

Ah; this one would do well with appearance obsessed Vain.

Lust canted his head in recognition before tilting back in order to stop his hair from falling over his face in a silvery curtain of light, then gestured to your dark haired brother who was sitting rather uncomfortably on the seat,"This is Wrath, I am Vain and this-" he gestured to you,"-is Envy. i do not think that our outside names would matter here so that will be omitted until further notice."

You slouched in the seat while glaring mutinously at the congregation who were peering at you from over the brims of their food. Oddly, a decanter filled with plum red wine glistened in the candle light and flickered red shafts of light across your face.

You didn't want to be here, you didn't want to be with these people and you sure as hell didn't want anything to do with exorcists which would no dought put you in a strangle hold the moment the Earl decided to welcome your siblings into the family.

Fuck it. The trouble that came with these people were unavoidable. Hell, it was the reason why you and your brothers were here.

Holding your hand aloft you squinted at the nails; wouldn't it be nice to have cat like talons? Such deadly and precise weapons that could slice and dice so easily...

Tyki sat forward, elbows on the table and chin in his hands as he gave another once over of the three strangers who had been sitting at the table for who knew how long and felt barbs of weak curiosity,"So, Vain, why are you and your companions here?"

You snorted. Vain shot you a mild warning look. Fine, fine be polite to the morons, you could understand the glares that Vain shot at you. What the guy WANTED to ask was 'what the hell are you doing here and HOW the hell did you get IN here?'

The long haired Vain canted his head lazily. The length of your eldest brothers hair confused most men into believing he was female. He was as elegant and willowy as any woman on the planet; his long white hair that flowed gray at the underlining reached down to his thighs and his tall form was evened out by long elegant limbs that carried him around like a smooth ocean.

"We are here as the Earl requested." Never giving more than what was necessary, Vain kept the information in the minimal.

To your left, Wrath was less than amused with the lack of stimulation in the dull environment. In fact, he was SO bored that he started fidgeting like he had ants in his pants. He was always an active young man and hated sitting in place for too long without some form of entertainment; starting a verbal or physical fight with you was his first choice of boredom relieving tactics which usually revolved around him calling you a brat in japanese (Gaki) but at this particular point in time, starting a fight with his younger sister would not only be frowned on, it would earn Wrath's testicals the gift of frostbite. Lets just say Vain was less than merciless with his ice techniques.

Now that you were closer, you could see that both boys had thick lashings of mascara seeping in big panda patch's around their eyes, the light haired sibling had a somewhat clownish appearance of wet makeup while the other had a horizontal slash on his left eye.

Oh boy; crossdressers.

That, or they were having an identity crises. What? The normal woolen sweaters or the high collar, gut restricting shirts of the victorian era not good enough for these gender confused punks?

Tyki's gaze slid up and down your face and chest,"Your youngest sibling looks to be in her mid teens; should she not be attending school?"

"She was but always played truant." you could hear the bitter tone to his words and inwardly smirked with amusement,"And dont forget how nice i was with the teachers and students." you cooed like a dove, elbow on the table and cheek in hand. The sweet smile you donned morphed into a grin of malicious taste.

At that point Wrath grinned in remembrance.

Vain instantly shut his eyes and resisted the urge to massage his temples. Oh the pain of parent teacher meetings, given the fact that your father was always away doing the 'devil's work, the maintenance of the family affairs was left to the eldest; Vain.

Therefore, all parent teacher meetings, all family matters, had to be dealt with by Vain and he suffered many migranes at the hands of your less than friendly way of dealing with your school classmates and fussy teachers/

"Ah yes, the...pranks." he growled softly, eyes staring off into the distant past of blood letting, stigmata marking and many other nasty things that you inflicted upon humankinds children and their teachers.

Poor bastard.

Wrath rubbed his nose with the side of his finger and sniggered,"If those were pranks i'd love to see what she considers childs play."

Although Wrath was always teasing you about something or rather, he was very supportive when it came to your cruelty towards humans; call it moral upbringing, but he always crowed with laughter when being regailed on your teacher silencing methods. At first it had been trussing them up like pigs, then stabbing them with sharp objects to bleed them out. Packing students lockers with bloody meat so that when they opened their locker the meat and blood would rush out to 'greet' them and then there was your ultimate favourate; inflecting stigmata.

Vain's head snapped to attention and glared a warning at the mildly amused brother.

Upon sifting through a few of your fondest memories you relised that there were some demeaning tactics you had not utilised, but your memory was never the most reliable,"Hey wrath? Did i ever make them strip?"

"Hnn? No, not that i recall."

"Oh really? I'll have to change that." you murmur thoughtfully, spinning your rather unique silver filgre knife on the table, point first so that it flashed in the darkness.

Wrath coughed off his laughter when Vain shot him a warning look.

Twisting a grin in Wrath's direction you flashed a wink and chuckled,"Don't worry Wrath, next time i'll take pictures for you to gander at."

Now it was Vains turn to glare at you while Wrath stifled his laughter against his knuckles. Vain could be such a pre-madonna. So what? You induced students to stab their hands, big friggin' whoop. You COULD have made them strip in the streets and moon passersby-now THERES a thought.

Out of no where, the blonde Noah popped up beside you and earned a raised eyebrow on Wrath's behalf, damn these fuckers could sure sneak around,"Are you really a girl?" he squeaked, leaning over the arm rest to get right up into your face as if they held the answer he was looking for.

If it weren't for the fact that you were used to people mistaking you for a boy he would have his hair ripped out of his scalp.

"Though my short hair and complete flat board chest would indicate that i am a boy, my voice and sexual organs say otherwise." you rumbled quietly. Strangely you didn't mind the cackling Noah's question, but then again you were asked often about your true gender. Now that you thought about it, your chest was so flat you could iron a shirt on it, so...maybe blonde WAS a girl? So what, his jacket was hanging open, big deal, if you had a flat chest who was to say that this one was a girl or not,"Now i have a question for you; are you really a boy? I figured at first that your open jacket and no shirt would entail a boy, but then again giving my non existant boobs there is the chance that your a rather brave little bugger and decided running around in the nip would be more fun. Personally, i like to keep mine covered, even if they couldn't contest to being anything less than mosquito bites."

"hmmm?? I'm a boy." he replied, head tilted completely to the side so that his cheek was against his shoulder, under his arm was a chicken that clucked cheerily. Oddly, there was a wide brimmed hat affixed beneath it like a carrying basket.

You stared pointedly at it, your smooth slate coloured eyes and mere sliver of a pupil that made the Noah remain quiet for a moment before taking note of your curiosity,"ah, thats Mike."

"I...see. You have a pet chicken?" you asked slowly, dulcet tones sifting past your lips that barely opened at all when speaking to the golden haired Noah who nodded his head vigorously. You couldn't help giving him a look over, after all, there was only so much you could see from a couple of yards away.

This particular individual had indeed been wearing thick black mascara, and three little flicks that indicated perhaps, a womans set of eyelash's. While this in itself was bizarre, the rather thin twine that zig-zagged up and down across his lips. The red ribbon around his head had indeed served a purpose, it held a brass circlet at the base of his forehead which in turn, ran a third red ribbon arcross his skull in order to hold up a metal wire that dangled a glowing orb at the end. Strange.

A deeper, more arrogant voice escaped to your right as the dark haired Noah, the other twin, popped up next to you and squinted down while using his height to tower over you,"Hey, stand up."

You fixed him a sharp glare,"Should my ass point heavenward and fill with rainwater will i ever obey your useless hide panda."

The dark haired teenager's eyes shot wide open and he jolted upright as if he had just received an electric shock,"P-P-P-P-PANDA?!"

Jasdero turned his attention to Wrath,"Does she normally say those sorts of things?"

"She normally curses. This is her being polite." he replied with a mild grin.

From no where, a high pitch scratchy voice that sounded like a squeedgy being rubbed across a window exploaded from the darkness; and it sounded suspiciously like 'relo.' An umbrella, swooped in, a pumpkin affixed to the end and oddly, it was shrieking,"ARE THEY HERE?! RELO!!"

"Are who here?" Tyki chorused, finger pressed to his temple,"The Earl or the strangers?"

The 'relo'ing thing turned and squeaked in delight,"Oh!! your all here!! relo!!" this thing was apparantly capable of levitation for it swooped across the table hovered in front of Vain,"Sir Vain, his majesty the Earl wishes to relay his apoligies but he will be late, relo. He'll arrive in a few hours but until then you are to collect some of your things and settle in. Also, Envy tama is to be paired with Jasdebi, sir Vain is to be paired with Mimi and Lulubell and sir Wrath is to be paired with Tyki and Rhode tama."

'Settle in'? Why did those two words fill you with dread? You knew what he meant by 'paired' so that wasn't a problem.

Raising your hand in a lazy fashion you swung your finger in concise circles,"Question; why did you just say 'settle in' oh magical floating umbrella?"

The golem, twisted itself to face you and blinked its empty sockets,"Envy tama and sir Wrath and sir Vain, relo, are living with the Noah's from now on. Did you not know, relo?"

Both you and Wrath turned your heads slowly to shoot Vain a look that entailed he was going to get his come uppence in the form of tie died underwear and pink hair. You were gonna knot that fuckers hair and tie pipecleaners to his head.

All you got in return was a smug look of innocence from your femanine brother as if to say,'whoops, did i forget to tell you that little tid bit of info?'

Vain was going to PAY for this.

Debitto was waving his hand in the air like a protestor aggravated by the new presidents choice of laws,"Whoa whoa, hold it you. Who said these weirdo's are staying here?"

"Earl dono, now stop making faces at me relo!!"

"ELSE WHAT YOU FLOATING SPEC?!" Debitto launched himself at the golem and wrapped his fingers around its 'neck' before trying to choke it to death.

Strangling an umbrella. How pathetic.

"R-R-RELO!! STOP THAT!! RELO!! DON'T SHOOT THE MESSANGER RELOOOO!!"

While Debitto was held aloft from the ground; for the golem had taken himself up higher and dragged the unfortunate Noah with him; you had taken it upon yourself to sift through the loud mouthed Noah's pockets when he was roaring at the golem.

Out of boredom you had managed to snatch from Debitto's pocket some sort of small notepad while he cursed to himself and let go of the golem whose hacking made you inwardly cringe in disgust. Rhode had scampered over from her end of the table and hopped into the vacant seat near Vain while Tyki ambled down in a lazy manner. Even the other two Noah whose names you could never recall had moved further down to join the conversation, or, at the least, observe from ground zero.

You squinted at the chicken scratch writing scribbled all over the numerous number of paper, the first few were the same but different amounts of money in different countries; from Yen, to pound sterling, this thick book of matted paper had a whole variety of bills.

Bill's for lodgings...

Bill's for entertainment...

Bill's for alcohol...

Bill's for-

"The FUCK are you two doing screwing around with WHORES?" you snapped, eyes narrowed in distaste at the receipts.

"DAMARE!! IT'S NOT US IT'S BILLS FROM THAT DAMN CROSS MARTIAL!!" Debitto shrieked, gun waving in the air while his face creased in fury; funnily enough a vein throbbed rather erratically on his forehead.

"You're fucking whores with an exorcist? Or was the exorcist the whore?" You deadpanned rather mercilessly.

Rhode fell back on her seat, legs kicking in the air as she cackled madly with laughter. Simultaniously, while Rhode was cackling in delight, Debitto's face was twisting with fury, eyes narrowing and eyebrows descending together while he released an infuriated shriek,"SHUT THE FUCK UP!! CROSS MARTIAL IS A GUY!!"

Now you were just NAUSIATED,"God damn, you really are a sick son of a bitch; humping a guy exorcist?"

"HIIII?" Jasdero glanced up with his chicken in his arms. Sucking in a sigh you glanced at the thick wad of receipt's in your hand,"I'll take that as a 'yes'."

"DONT YOU FUCKING DARE DAMMIT!! I'LL SHOOT YOU!! SHOOT YOU FUCKING DEAD!!"

"It's not my fault you have weird taste in men."

"GRAA!!" BANG!!

You saw the golden revolver pointed at your head from four feet away, but the bullet itself whizzed past your head and shattered the painting which had only been alumanated by the gunshot on the wall behind you. In the time it took the panda to pull the trigger one of two things happened;

1) His bullet missed and destroyed a painting while blowing a hole in the wall.

2) Wrath had shot out of his seat, grabbed panda by the ankle and yanked him off his feet to hang him upside down while he and Vain glared in repressed rage at the attempt to blow your head off.

"Don't you DARE point that fucking gun at my sister." his low threatening voice growled past his gritted teeth which were savagely bared at the upside down Noah who was glancing down (up) at his captor who looked ready to unleash a can of whoop ass on him,"U-u-uh, Let go of me dammit!!"

Wrath's lips closed and twisted into a threatening bud of wrinkled flesh. This Noah had no idea how close he was to death and still he had to use that smart ass attitude to dig himself a deeper grave,"Don't EVER point a gun at or shoot at my sister. Do you understand me?" his eyes immedietely narrowed at the end of his 'friendly' threat and he gave the hapless Noah a gentle but threatening shake. You could sense the malevolent glow beneath his barely leashed anger that radiated off of him like a firefly with its butt a-glow with its own happiness.

Vain, who had been sitting forward as if ready to jump up out of his seat to apprehend the twin himself sat back slowly and levelled his gaze on the twin dangling in his brothers grasp,"Let him be Wrath. Take Envy back and gather some of your things. Only essential items mind, we have no need for clutter." It was an order, not a request.

Wrath kept his barely simmering gaze on the wriggling Noah who could not reach his golden revolver to shoot Wrath's ankles. With a disappointed 'tch' he released Debitto's ankle and let the Noah crash head first into the floor before walking off towards the shadows that had now oozed out a somewhat purple vapour that would take you to your home.

Wrath pressed through the vapour like it had no affect on him; you were about to follow but cast a second glance at Vain who stared back with a compelling gaze.

Go on. they said.

The trigger happy Noah was only now pulling himself into a seated position while rubbing his head and casting a half lidded glare your way.

You cast one last look at your older brother and pressed into the darkness.

The transition between Noah manor and the go between world had been relatively easy. This was a way of travel for your family, but you could only summon it a certain number of times a day and only at a certain time of day. It was also the reason why you and your brothers were able to slip into the Noah manor to watch them while remaining undetected. It bothered you that they had not once detected your presence over the ten years you had observed them and their habits. It showed that they were fatuous morons who stubbornly believed that they were untouchable, a lack wits belief but there wasn't much you could do about that.

The tunnel was made up of a specific memory that your ancestor had embedded in his genes. Although that was quite a mediocre attempt at explaining why things were the way they were it made relative sense to you who understood how the torch was passed from one generation to another. The whole point of your family was to protect the Noah, but only when the time came.

All family members had been named after one of the seven deadly sins, which, coincided with the Noah's family in some form or rather. Rhode for example, was the 'dreams' of Noah, Tyki the 'Pleasure' and Skinn Bolic had been the 'Wrath' of Noah. The twins were the 'Bond' and as such had been twins to market the idea of 'bond' by becoming two halves of one Noah.

You, were Envy, of the seven deadly sins. An aspect of covetous need that drove others who see something that appealed to their green eyed monster within and want it so badly that they would use any means to get it.

This, also explained some of your abilities.

Wrath, was well explained. He took no prisoners. He killed anyone who fucked with him and he did it without mercy. Should anyone tick him off even in the smallest bit no matter how infintismal, he would exact a violent revenge with little or no remorse. He had told you that it made him feel all shivery inside and made him feel good to beat the enemy until they were unrecognisable, you understood this to a certain degree for you yourself enjoyed slicing your opponants to pieces with your filigre knives that you kept secreted on your person. But, you did not enjoy the idea of beating your enemies until they were nothing more than a bloody pulpy mass of mushed flesh and broken bones. That was Wrath's way, not yours.

You leaned your head against Wrath's arm and sighed out loud,"Why do we have to uproot and move to babysit those Noah?"

Wrath sighed heavily, he didn't like having to move in with them either but even he knew it was unavoidable. For all his teasing, all his lusting for a fight, the man was actually quite intelligent, his only problem was his slovenly behaviour (sloth/laziness) and it made you wonder why your father didn't simply name him Sloth. But then, you would remember Wrath's act of...well, wrath. Anyone who crossed him would be lucky to escape with their limbs intact, you had heard that Wrath beat a guy to a bloody pulp, organs and all, because the stupid moron knocked his drink out of his hand and made crass comments about the scars on Wrath's face.

The memory normally made you half grimace and half smile, but at this point you were beyond saving and sulked like a four year old,"Yeah you only say that because you aren't stuck with the mentally challenged bastard twins."

"They're not THAT bad."

"They have the mental capacity of a babies rattle. How is that 'not bad'?"

Wrath went quiet, eyes on the horizon of the dark tunnel with warped pictures splayed all over the wall as if the tunnel had really been an oven that cooked them until they were all gooey and slipped out of their original shape.

The air was always thicker here which made it almost impossible to breath for any first time dimension hoppers. You had almost suffocated the first five times you had been training to use it. Luckily, your brothers were there to haul your ass back out of there and get you to safety before they lost their precious baby sister. That was another thing about your brothers; for all their teasing, all their crass comments, they were frightfully protective of you.

Although Wrath was quite slothful, he always reacted faster than anyone when provoked, almost in an impulsive way.which was why most people were always shocked to find themselves on the floor with their heads split open for making a comment about Wrath's scared face. Vain, at that moment, was most probably talking to the gun toting twin in a way that let him know and yet did not let him know, that Vain would no sooner let the punk shoot you than cut his hair short and don a womans sundress. He had a way of doing that.

When he was talking to someone in that calm smooth voice that lulled the person into a false sense of security, he was also dropping hints that he was a hell of a lot more dangerous than he seemed and only a small, teeny tiny part of a persons non functioning brain ever picked up on that.

"You think Vain crucified him yet?"

Wrath twitched a lazy half smile and scratched his head,"Dunno, i think he's been reading medieval torture books again. So who knows?"

* * *

**_Who indeed. Chapter two will be posted next week. If you see any spelling's messed up, i'm sorry. None the less, i hope you enjoyed this chapter!! and there'll be plenty more psychotic behaviour in the next chapter too!! w Mua!! Ja ne!!_**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

_**Now i dont know what Jasdero actually call's his pet chicken; all i recall was him saying right after Skinn bolics death that his 'Mike' fell down. Whether he was referring to the chicken in his arms or the glowing light on his head, i do not know. But this way, i wont be using 'Chicken' non stop. Anyone who knows the poultry's real name, please message me.**_

_**Also, sorry for the delay, i plum forgot to update so here it is and it only takes on the 'you' form for a few paragraphs, it changes when you hit /switch/ ok? **__**Sankyu for your patience and enjoy the chapter.**_

* * *

Shadows crept from every corner while the fainting and ebbing candleflames cast an soft amber glow to the room from all surfaces. Some of the silver ornaments glinted and refracted the light over the walls. Stacks of books were mounting on the floor in major disarray as three more found themselves fired across the room to their new homes until the return of their owner.

Pouring over your many things, you found it hard to decide as to what you wanted to take with you. Clearly, you would need clean clothes, underwear, and some boredom relieving items. Especially seeing as you were moving in with a bunch of neurotic assholes that you had to protect with your very life. Of course, this wasn't something you WANTED to do, it just HAD to be done.  
Unfortunately, you couldn't quite decide as to which boredom relieving items you wanted.

Slumping your shoulders you stare dejectedly at your lap where three seperate 'doll's made of burlap lay stabbed with numerous pins and needles while each had a name stitched across their forehead,"fuu..."

"You sound stressed."

With a fraction tilt of your head you viewed Wrath through the hood of your silky fringe, he had clearly changed his mind about bringing anything with him. Oddly, he had once again affixed bird feathers to the layer of garnet hair you had died the night before, Wrath suited it, even if it did strike you as American,"Yes, and the main problem comes from the choice of which goodies to bring with me because i will no dought be bored out of my cotten picking mind before the day is out."

Your brother was leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed and eyes flickering over the many vicious looking items you had laying around. From the knives, to the savage looking axes, you had made some pretty interesting possessions and even possessed a small scale model of a gullotine. In your spare time you enjoyed constructing medieval modals of death bringing weapons.  
A hang mans noose was your latest creation. There was even a hangmans nose equipped with a walkway and drop latch that you had constructed out of boredom in order to see if you could hang a mouse; The hanging didn't go according to plan, so you thought 'well, maybe it needs to be higher?'

Then relocated the hanging to the edge of the roof. Still, the hanging didn't work until you tied a metal dumb bell to the rat and dropped it over the ledge of the roof...needless to say the animal ripped in half.  
Your disbondant grey eyes wandered over to the table where another one of your 'constructions' sat idle. A satanic alter which had once been the figure of the virgin mary standing in her sweet little archway, up until you took a weird concept drawn from Dante's inferno and decided to 'sproose' up the diety by using an ink well and gem studs.

Lets just say that in years to come, the only people worshipping this particular virgin mary would be crack heads and various bikers with a twisted sense of the word 'religious diety.'

Releasing another high pitch sigh you toss down one of your vodoo dolls marked 'Starline' which bounced off the table and landed spread eagled before the satanic 'mary',"Can't exactly blame me can you? I can understand the whole bodyguard part, our ancestor had made a pact that we as his descendants must uphold, but why the hell do we gotta move?" you pushed aside the rolls of artwork you had etched some interesting depictions upon. You may not have been the most interested in art, but when you got the arty pinch you always released it by drawing.

"Thats easy;"

You shot him a wide angled glare at his attempt to demean your intelligence.

"We can protect them better if we are with them day and night instead of every few hours or so. If we are seperated from them to run back home and vice versa there is the chance that between the time we take to go from there to here, the Noah we are protecting can be put in extreme danger. It's already been proved that they can be killed so we must be extremely careful for their sake."

The gray of your eyes became lazy once again,"Your starting to sound like Vain, cut it out." The last thing you needed was your only outwardly violant brother turning into a martial clone of your ever so cool brother Vain. You never could ruffle Vain, not unless you had tortured your teacher or classmates. Hey, you were nearly sixteen, your hormonal 'STAY THE FUCK DOWN' PMS attacks couldn't be denied for the God nor the Devil. Your only outlet happened to be whoever was around you and whatever came to hand.

"You know what i REALLY hate?" you chimed, flicking a set of bell's strung onto a red string that was glued to the ink well courtisy of your boredom,"I REALLY hate people who think im going to be their slave. And the first Noah to treat me as such wont have to worry about an exorcist killing them because i will be more than happy to do it for them."

"Remember the pact."

"FUCK. The. Pact. I'm not a slave and nor do i entend to begin the induction into becoming one." it then occured to you that it wouldnt be such a good idea to bring your most precious stuff;

1) It might get 'misplaced'.

2) You might actually USE it on the smart ass twin. (like bludgeon him to death with it)

3) One of those fuckers were BOUND to steal them.

Ok, so bringing your countless numbers of goodies was out of the question, so what about books? They wouldn't steal your books would they?

"Hey, Wrath, you don't think those mother fuckers would steal my books do you?"

His darker coloured eyes had been glazed over from daydreaming. After a few blank blinks he scratched his chin and thought carefully,"Hnn? Nah, the twins are your primary concern but they don't strike me as the reading kind.."

You quieted a moment, attention on the paint spattered wall and hummed out another question for your brother to answer,"Well how's about 'lets-steal-envy's-books-and-hide-them-cuz-we're-cock-sucking-bastards-with-nothing-better-to-do. Does THAT sound like something they'd do?" you queerie, three thick heavy back books already in your grasp as you glance at each, each being lifted to get a quick glance at the title and the overall importance of the text of your pre-read books. Which ones to take?

A derisive snort escaped him and he pushed away from the doorframe, coat flaying around his legs as he did so,"Much to my disdain, Yes. Yes i'd say thats about right."

"Tch, i suppose i could just DROP an encyclopedia on their heads-"

"From ten floors up." he suggested.

"Sounds good-"

"With spikes."

"Yeah su-"

"And poison."

"Uh, o-"

"And acid."

"Where the hell are you getting this from?" she spat venomously, eyes narrowed behind her sheath of gray hair.

He flashed a brilliant smirk from the doorway and chuckled,"Isn't it amazing what one can learn from a Lord of the Rings book?"

A slow blink earned Wrath a dull response that not only struck a nerve, it struck a hit below the belt,"You READ?"

/SWITCH!!/

Wrath leaned down a little, arms still firmly crossed and frowned slightly at his slightly curious sister,"Of course i read; im not totally inept. Besides, dad would chuck a fit faster than you if i didn't read at least one book every week or two." Envy shook her head, hair crashing softly into her vision. There was apparently a grain of truth to the saying 'you learn something new everyday.'

Again, Envy's attention switched between the three books on her lap,"I'll take these, at least the hardback book can be used to bludgeon the panda to death if he annoys me." Grabbing the books roughly from her lap, Envy proceeded to deposit them one by one into a satchel that seemed to never fill up,"Thank the devil Dad was in Southern Africa to kill off that exorcist, otherwise i'd never have gotten this little baby." she cooed, patting the black satchel with glee.

Prior to the books, she had put in a number of undergarments, clothes, jewellery, washing utensil, nail polish, hair dye and other such things. Still, the bag did not fill up.

To the curious onlooker it was just an empty satchel no bigger than a small bag made of black velvet. What people didn't know was that it was a rather special bag created by a witch doctor. It could take any item, no matter its size or weight and 'transport' it to a void where it could be stored. This little dimensional pocket could retain any item for as long as was needed and the item could be accessed at any time but only through the same satchel.

Wrath glanced towards the unmade bed, noting that the atmosphere was thickening and turning a rather vicious lavender,"Are you ready?" he murmured from his upright position, arms crossed and body swaying idly,"We need to go now or wait three more hours 'til the next portal is open to us, but thats only if you've got more to pack."

"No-" she shook her head, before pushing up onto her feet with a long languorous stretch,"-I'm ready. I've got all i need. For the time being anyway." She knotted the velvet opening to prevent it from spilling any of the contents and pushed it into her pocket before following her brothers lead into the poisonous vapour of violent purple.

Upon going through the melted hallway that smelled profusely of gummy jelly, Envy and Wrath were greeted on the other side with jerked heads filled with suspicion. It took a moment or two for the startled Noah to realise it was the other two just returning from whatever it was they were doing and relaxed a little.

The room they had entered seemed to be a family living room, one that had an open fireplace that was roaring with life and flickering flames that cast out an orange glow into the otherwise dark room. There was a couple of rugs made of scarlet, brown and adorning gold embroidery and like the dining area, there was an assortment of paintings scattered along the wall. Some candles were placed on the coffee table nearest the Noah who had sought safety in numbers by occupying the far couch and solitary seats.

It was what some would have referred to as a retiring room, where men would go to sip their brandy and smoke their cigars. Envy cared little for either option for alcohol impaired motor skills and after the third sip tended to taste like vomit. Smoking was...something she didn't much like as a rule and brow beat Vain into giving up half a year ago. The smell of certain brands tended to give her headache and covered up the scent of the person and anyone else in the room, something she seriously disliked.

The Noah who stayed the farthest away from them earned a less than amused glance from Envywho noticed that only the white Noah was sitting opposite Vain and peering at him with mild curiosity.

Envy released a mild snort that came out as rushed air. Stupid morons. Clearly the Earl didn't think them important enough to clear up the matter beforehand as to why there was three strangers in their midst, much less the fact that they were too incompetent to keep themselves safe from the exorcists.

There was a part of Envy that felt indignance towards the darker skinned beings who had both herself and her brothers dancing on a thin wire between life and death. She didn't like the idea that her and her siblings would have to readily give their lives to protect these idiots when they fucked up. The promise of killing was a meagre perk in her opinion and it just didn't seem worth it to offer up their lives for such pitiful fools.

But what could she do? Refusal would end in even worse consequences. Besides, she could keep those twins in line with force if necessary and she could do 'force' quite well.

Envy sauntered towards Vain who had taken up residence in the wide backed leather chair with the redwood frame and plopped herself down in the shadow of the chair before casting her brother a backwards glance,"Your a real cunt ya know that Vain?"

"It is pronounced 'you are a real cunt you know that right?' Honestly, taking language classes seem to be completely wasted on you."

"Ohh i wouldn't say wasted Vain. I did learn quite a lot about the French and their methods of dealing with Prisoners of War. Although, the Chinese are certainly something to look up to in that regard."

Vain had heard plenty of things to ward Envy off the books on the Chinese. He already had trouble enough with her sadistic nature as it was. Adding to her knowledge would be like cutting his own arm off in spite of his body.

Wrath ambled forward and took his place on the floor in front of Envy, his back against the other wide backed seat identical to Vain's. The firelight flickered off Wrath's face, giving the contours a red glow and lighting up more of his vicious scars.

"I still maintain that you are a cunt Vain."

"Oh dont fuss, its not that big of a deal. Your both acting like i've confiscated all your candy." he commented flippantly.

Envy and Wrath's heads turned to stare owlishly at their elegant brother who lay out, cat like with grace on the padded seat of red leather. He looked very relaxed and mildly amused by his younger siblings behaviour.

Envy's brows descended together, but remained unseen under her curtain of hair as she turned to face the darker haired sibling as they both looked at each other with mild irritation," Add that to the list." she commanded, earning a nod from Wrath who mentally committed the 'crime' to memory.

Hair dying was something the two scheming siblings had a knack for. They could bleach anyone▓s hair while they asleep or pleasantly napping. Hell, Envy had managed to dye one of her fellow students ponytail blonde during a study class, using only a paintbrush and chemicals.  
Aside from the three siblings sitting to the left of the fireplace, one Noah watching with increasing amusement; the other original members of the Earls family stood off to the farthest end of the room and cast golden gazes back and forth between the newcomers and their Noah relatives.

Understanding the situation was difficult; three complete total and utter strangers showed up out of no where claiming that the Earl had sent for them. First instinct would be to kill them on the spot believing them to be liars; but the underlining worry that the Earl had in fact invited them, kept them from acting.  
The group of Noah clustered together and mumbled to one another, eyes still fixed on the three newcomers that had appeared in their midst so abruptly.

"What do you make of them Tyki?" Debitto muttered, narrowing his gaze at Envy and Wrath who were sitting on the ground with their legs crossed in front of themselves, apparently having a secluded conversation while giving Vain strange looks every so often when he spoke.

The elder Noah twitched his foot and played with his gloves absent mindedly. Even he wasn't sure what to make of them, they were certainly lively that was for sure,"They don't seem to mean us any harm and they claim to be here on the Earls request. Lero even backed that up."

"But...don't you think they're kinda weird?" Debitto insisted, voice going so quiet that it was almost impossible to pick up on his question unless straining your ears,"Look at them, they're all..."

"hii, weird." Jasdero mock whispered, eyes squeezing shut as more outrageous giggles bubbled forth in a maddening stream of delight. It was apparent that the twin didn't seem to mind their presence for he was not as on edge as his elder twin Debitto.

Rhode cast a glance to the only girl in the group and smiled slightly; although she was normally very vindictive towards humans the dreams of Noah had the distinct impression that they were not quite human. It was evident by their skin tone and manner of behaviour. After all, what human twirled an intricate looking knife on their fingertip blade first for fun? That wasn't the only reason Rhode didn't want to kill them right away.  
The girl, Envy, had done something no one had ever done; she had butt heads with Debitto and come out victorious. Not only did she destroy the more aggressive twins reputation in mere seconds, the 'exorcist fucking' statement still caused little giggles to wiggle out from under Rhodes guard. Debitto shot her an accusatory glare that she returned with a smug smile dappled with sinister delight.

"I think they're telling the truth; otherwise, why would Lero claim the same thing?" Lulubell whispered, her eyes shifting to Wrath and lingered on the jagged scars on the left side of his face.

She found it to be quite...ruggedly handsome.  
It seemed at first odd that these three individuals popped out of no where, but their skin...it always drew the Noah's minds straight back to the same thing, SKIN. Each of them took in their appearance, applied words and descriptions to them, but it always came back to skin regardless of their intentions.

It was probably just the lighting that cast an odd glow to their skin. Even with the 'convincing' belief of the lights messing with their complexion, none of the Noah could shake off the weird sensation tickling the backs of their necks.

Jasdero liked them. They were different. Odd. Peculiar. Out of the ordinary. and he felt quite at ease around them and somewhat excited when Envy provoked his sibling.

Debitto was the exact opposite to his twin. He, DIDN'T like them. They were different. Odd. Peculiar. Out of the ordinary. and he felt like an irritated cat who had been rubbed the wrong way in their presence and he completely hated Envy who had pawned his ass in five seconds flat.

The problem was, the other Noah couldn't make up their minds whether or not these three were 'safe' or 'out'. Debitto could already see that Rhode and Jasdero had been won over; Rhode was won over by Envy's rather blatant attack on Debitto's sexuality. Jasdero...well, he wasn't particularly sure as to why Jasdero was on their side. He would have to find that out later.  
Frowning visibly Debitto moved out of his twin's shadow and glared squarely at the girl who had said something to her darker haired brother,"I dont like them. They're not one of us and what if they're human? We oughtta kill them."

He had kept his voice very low, only loud enough for the Noah to hear, but still, Envy's head turned to look at him with narrowed eyes.

"Oi, bastard, we CAN hear you." Envy drawled, eyes flashing behind her fringe before clicking her manicured black nails to release a 'tic' noise of irritation.  
"Fuck you!!" he hissed back.

Before he even knew what happened an all too intense burst of pain exploded from his forehead and he found himself rolling on the floor roaring in pain. To everyone else who had been watching witnessed Envy pulling out a slingshot from the sleeve of her sweater and promptly 'shot' something the size of a marble at Debitto's face.

Wrath tilted his head in an approving nod before giving a small smile,"Nice shot." He had never been prouder of his little sister as he did then. Vain merely snickered.  
Tyki released amused chuckles while Rhode once again, assumed the roaring laughter of a delighted adolescent. Mimi gaped with a smile as Debitto rolled on the floor clutching his face. Even Jasdero was cackling madly, oddly, the chicken named Mike was no where to be seen.  
When Debitto recovered, he crawled onto all fours and sent a scathing glare at the girl who was now conversing with Mimi, who was a few feet from the three and swinging her feet aimlessly while answering all of Envy's questions.

His gold eyes slid slowly from the female to the long haired brother who was looking straight at him, eyes gleaming like the edge of a blade.

When the other two had left Vain had warned him not to attempt any form of attack on Envy. That would seem all fair and well but there was something about him that made Debitto back off from retaliating against the youngest siblings attack on his face.

Debitto couldn't retain much of the conversation, all he did recall was,'i will not tolerate any violence toward my sibling, especially towards my little sister.' but the rest of the conversation, though not easy to remember, chilled the Noah to the core. Clearly, Vain had been threatening him, but the way in which he chose his words and how he spoke them, would seem benign to any onlooker.

A sudden aura cast over the room and a long outdrawn sigh whispered at the door and a large oval shaped shadow with a huge upside down smile materialised in the doorway.

"Earl sama."

* * *

**_ch3 will come out next week, and hopefully you've all checked out what they all looked like on photobucket. anyway, review and let me know how im doing. twilights bride will be update sometime this week and i have drawn a picture of rhoda as requested and will be posting the link on my profile. im working on its update and my parents are going to foster so thats being interesting at the moment._**

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

ch3 _**There is a hundred ways of saying 'fuck you' but only one way to strike down a Noah**_

**Sorry my other stories updates aren't coming out yet, my mind keeps stalling *cringes* cant concentrate ya know? But im still going, dont worry; akito will be up soon, i need to re-tweak the chapter before im satisfied, Aidou's being updated tomorrow and sweet dreams will be updated as well as Ashura!!!! yup!! shura's back!! *laughs***

**FYI, my parents are fostering, so thats been throwing some spanners into the works, not that i mind the fact that another lil' teen will join our ranks temporarily. Actually, im quite looking forward to it. So long as it isn't a solvent abusing klepto or an abuser.**

**Genzai is japanese for 'original sin' which suits the new siblings don't you agree? And for some, strange, unexplainable reason, i find myself favouring Jasdero. Dunno why, he just seems, cute and i've noticed not many people portray him as the cute lanky guy he should be, and when i saw his pic, my favouritism was sealed. Debitto is cool too, but i prefer Jasdero. ^w^**

**I put up a banner in the profile, sorry but my scanners bust and i cant do diddly about it.  
**

**~*~*~**

**But of the tree of knowledge of good and evil,**

**Thou shalt not eat of it,  
**

**For in the day that thou eatest thereof, **

**Thou shalt surely die.**

**~*~*~  
**

One more thing, i put up a pole in regards to Debitto's name; you girls decide whether i should put it as Debitto or Devit(to) and i'll stick with it. I just don't want any crap from some reader saying 'thats not how you spell it blah blah blah', so yeah, go choose and i will close the pole in about a week or a fortnight (2 weeks)

But of the tree of knowledge of good and evil,  
thou shalt not eat of it:  
for in the day that thou eatest thereof thou shalt surely die.  
Genesis 2:17

"Earl Sama."

The large oval shaped being stepped into the room, the firelight flickering against his pale skin while his ever present smile revealed pearl white teeth equipped with irregularly long canines. Today▓s hat was themed with holly and miniature cat skulls winding around the base and linking off to the top. Whether the skulls were real or not, the siblings weren't inclined to ask, after all, with the Earl, it would be no surprise what-so-ever if those skull's WERE real.

"I see Vain that you and your siblings have made it. No problems were there?" his voice was almost a croak, an elderly mans voice in many ways while the strange fact that his teeth never actually opened for the words to come out, hence the somewhat muffled consistency of his sentences. All in all, he sounded like a very old man, an uncle.

"Ne Earl san. The trip was..." he cast a glance to the other Noah,"...more or less smooth."

A hum of delight escaped the Earl. Rhode, in typical childish fashion, launched herself at the strange being and landed on his back. She wound her long arms around his shoulders and squealed out a greeting. The others gave a more reserved greeting, Tyki was busy playing with his cards by flicking them back and forth between his two palms. The twins were at their cousin Tyki's sides, eyes flickering back and forth between the newcomers and the Earl. Lulubell and Mimi had returned to the fray, smiles in place-or in Lulubells case, a smirk and greeted their 'Uncle' warmly.

It took less than a few minutes for the oval shaped being to take notice of the other two in attendance. He took in the long lithe Envy with her sloping hair covering the upper half of her face, her eyes both covered by the silky bangs which dominated her entire head and the conspicuous tiny 'o' shape of her mouth as she awaited acknowledgement," Little Envy tama, i haven't seen you since you were a mere toddler. As i recall you quite enjoyed torturing your cats."

Envy linked her hands together, heat flashing through her as the embarrassed girl tried not to swoon from the compliment, if they could have seen her eyes they were certain they would have been glassy from delight,"aww your just trying flatter me." she responded, a light blush colouring her cheeks. Was she gushing? Her head swayed from left to right in a dancing movement, most of the Noah were staring on as the girl who looked more like a boy giggled with amusement while the Earl turned his attention on her other brother.

"Wrath pon, i see that you have a few new scars. Humans?"

"Werewolf actually." he sniffed, scratching the tip of his nose before ghosting his figers over the two largest scars that ran jaggedly across his left cheek in a particular direction distinctive of claw marks,"Gave a bit of a scuffle but it didn't take me long to pop his skull like a grape." as if to prove his point, Wrath tightened his fist to release a threatening crackle of his knuckles. Envy's grin widened.

"Hn hn, nice to know your fighting prowess has not faded-now, to business." the Earl cooed, all pretences dropped as he bobbed over to a rocking chair that had been idle in the farthest recesses of the drawing room, the shadows had hid it from over all view and when the Earl grasped its arms it put up no resistance as he tugged it gently across the floor to be closer to the fire and settled himself in.

In moments, the egg shaped man had settled comfortably in his rocking chair and was tilting to and fro with increasing ease. The gentle backwards and forwards motion was quite hypnotic, relaxing, soothing, like the croon of a grandparent who huddled their grandchild close in front of the fireplace and told them fairytale stories about witches, princess's and dragons. Of course, the Earl was no grandparent, and he certainly was not telling anyone about a children▓s fairytale. He was there to do business and make points clear to his family about the new hired bodyguards,"Tyki pon, Jasdebi, Lulubell, come closer, your being rude to our guests."

Debitto squared up his shoulders and narrowed his hawk like gaze on the girl who grinned viciously at him, almost as if she were pondering the mystery of his innards and had full dedication on finding out what the colour was; his only thought being, These bastards are guests?!?

The Earls glasses flashed as if he could read Debitto's mind and the Noah in question went rigid.

Jasdero cantered over to the rug and slumped down, lying flat on his stomach while his arms held up his head-he waggled his feet in the air and gazed at the Earl. Envy was to his right, legs curled against her chest as she cast a nonchalant glance to the creature in the rocking chair, Jasdebi was in touching distance. Lulubell and Tyki shifted from their positions to sit either side of Mimi. Everyone was cosy.

Debitto grumbled under his breath and sat on the end of the armrest beside Tyki-there was room on the rug near his twin but he wasn't going anywhere near the ones facing him. Rhode hopped onto the back of the rocking chair, her arms locking around the mans hat as she peered down at him, awaiting the explanation like everyone else. The child was certainly nimble.

A gentle sigh, one of longing, or satisfaction they did not know, but the Earl was soon donning his knitting needles and a pink stream of wool that looked suspiciously like a jumper-Debitto had a feeling that it was for Lulubell, and began his explanation,"Now, i'm sure you've all introduced yourselves?"

A swift nod on all sides, Envy played with her shoes and Wrath nudged her to redirect her attention to the Earl.

"Good. As you will have noticed, Vain and his siblings are not human."

A grumble gurgled from Debitto and Envy grinned savagely at him again. She twirled the make-shift slingshot between her fingers, a promise of round three on the horizon as they duelled in a glaring match-that is to say that he indulged in a glaring match with her sheath of platinum hair where he suspected her eyes to be.

"And there is good reason for that." he continued benignly, his steady rocking easing the atmosphere," They are here to uphold a promise i made with one of their ancestors some time ago. In light of recent events-" all Noah stared down at the rug at this point,"-it seems that it was a necessary and useful promise to have made. The promise on their part was to serve as bodyguards to my precious family should the need arise. And that need, has surely risen."

A mumble of 'bodyguards' rippled through the Noah, unsure about where this would lead. Why would they need such a thing if they were, as even the Earl dictated, immortal?

Tyki gave a thoughtful hum that pierced the air filled only with the distinct crackle of fire and squeaking of the rocking chair. He didn't overly mind the idea, but it would be obstructive to his 'white' life if these three beings were going to be following him and his family around everywhere they went. It would be very hard to explain why three strangers were running around after him, like wild dogs ready to snatch open someone▓s throat at the minimal provocation," If they are bodyguards, how are they supposed to protect all of the Noah family? There are twelve of us and three of them, how does it work out exactly?"

Rhode jerked as if in realisation before shimmying down so her head dangled in front of the Earls face; she knew from the beginning what was possibly in store the cunning little girl did. She was just more coy about it,"Ne ne!! You aren't confining us are you?"

Low amused chuckles bubbled loose as the creature patted her head, Lero was leaning contentedly against the mantle of the fireplace, free from harm for the time being,"Ho ho ho!! Don't be silly little Rhode tama, i am not confining you, or them for that matter." he indicated to Envy and her brothers,"Besides, Envy tama would go stir crazy and do things that would make you quite excitable Rhode tama."

Another savage grin on Envy's part as she gave eerie little giggles that whispered around the room like a contagious infection that sounded almost bell like. Wrath slung his arm around her shoulders and she leaned in to her darker haired brother's chest with a snigger. Thick as thieves those two.

"No, no, i am not confining anyone and things do indeed work out fine with the three seated here. Seeing as it has only been a particular number of my darling family which seem to get into more trouble than others." his glasses flashed again and the Noah's present felt heat dart down the backs of their necks. He was talking about them, clearly, seeing as it was always they who made mistakes-or rather, they underestimated how cunning the exorcists were.

The Earl continued with the same facetious tone, creaking away on his little seat while the knitting needles went 'tic tic' like a metronome only faster,"The only family members who require a bodyguard are the ones in this very room. Tyki pon, Lulubell, Jasdevi, Mimi, Rhode." Each jerked as if they had been physically slapped minus Rhode who was immune to the psychological attack,"You are the precious family members who require bodyguards."

"B-but-"

"No 'buts' Debitto." Earl slurred, his fingers lacing the needles into a stitch before completing another line on his creation,"Rhode tama and Tyki pon. Wrath will be your bodyguard, and neither of you are to stray from him under any circumstances. Do you understand me?"

Both nodded.

"Mimi and Lulubell. Vain will be your bodyguard."

Lulubell's eyes darted to the languorous male who glanced at them both lazily and returned her gaze to the Earl, a might bit satisfied by her pot luck of nabbing the attractive one.

"Jasdevi. Envy tama will be your bodyguard. The same rule applies to all. Do not cause trouble, do not wander from your bodyguard, do as they say in light of certain situations and IF-" he cast his flashing glasses at the group, the Noah's mainly,"-i find that any of you have been trying to HARM your bodygaurds-" Debitto felt chill's running down his spine,"-you WILL come to regret it."

The dark haired twin swallowed thickly. Well, there goes his plans.

"And one more thing-" they glanced up at him again, his knitting set to one side as he creaked forward from his seat,"-Do not cause unnecessary problems for your bodyguards. Although they are here to protect you they are not here to serve you. So do not get any idea's. They will not hesitate to deal with an enemy but they are fully in their right to use brute force against you if you do not obey them when your safety is at risk." And that, was the end of the briefing.

"Now, use this free time to get to know each other. You shall be spending much time together i can assure you." he chuckled lightly, his knitting once again in his possession and he was swiftly clicking those oversized metal needles together in quick succession; no one would admit it aloud, but the Earl was surprisingly handy with handicrafts, needlework especially.

The other Noah turned to their respective bodyguard and began conversing-even Jasdebi struck up a minor conversation with the grinning girl who responded keenly to his suggestion of cow tipping. Tyki was delighted to learn that Wrath was an avid card shark, quite the gambler and even more accomplished at cheating than he was. Almost everyone was happy with their turn of events-everyone, except one.

He had to get out. To escape the lunacy. There was no way he was going to be stuck at the hip with that psycho. She had already proved that she would smack him with...he figured that it was a metal ball or a marble but he couldn't locate the projectile she had fired at him to be completely sure. Regardless, his forehead still throbbed and the bruising had already cleared, but he wasn't going to forget that attack so easily.

There was more important things to attend to than nursing a wounded ego. He needed to find a quiet place to think, to plan, to plot and figure out what to do about the third wheel that had joined his little twosome. He watched coyly, as the others were too immersed in their conversations and the Earl himself was busy humming away and became totally focused completing his pink creation. If ever there was a time to skedaddle, now was the time.

Turning slowly on his heel, Debitto cautiously moved towards the door, stepping lightly on the balls of his feet to reduce noise and escape undetected. His hands trembled slightly, mainly from irritation than worry, but he put that away, ignoring his bodies betrayal and focusing on getting to the solid cherry wood door. In minutes he managed to make it halfway to his target. However; he wasn't banking on just how perceptive the sadistic Envy was.

The docile female grinned at the blonde twin and chuckled. She was glad for her long bangs, not just because they were silky soft, but because they hid her eyes. She could be looking at a guys crotch and no one could ever tell. She noticed that her other charge had not joined the fray and when she cast a glance around she spotted him glancing from each face-making sure they were distracted.

Suspicious.

His back arched, similar to an agitated cat, shifting himself a step back. Then another. And another. Before finally turning around, leaving him completely defenceless.

Envy answered Jasdebi's questions, but her eyes remained on the caustic twin trying to make his get-a-way. When he hit the middle mark, she released a low playful growl that caused Jasdebi to go silent; Envy shifted, still hunched in a predators crouch but placed her hands on the floor and turned towards the boy.

The tips of her toes were bent, her knee's hovering no more than three quarters of an inch from the ground. She tensed her muscles and they responded spectacularly. Envy launched herself at Debitto; she flew through the air like a jungle cat and used her palms and knee's to slam into his back sending him quickly to the floor with a violent-

-CRASH!!-

and remained perfectly poised in place on his back. Her knees were pressed roughly into the small of his back, lower legs held aloft perfectly while her palms kept his shoulders flat. Envy was a cat having caught her mouse and giggled with delight,"Going somewhere Panda?" she cooed softly, the 'hn hn' of amusement trilled past her lips as the Earl chuckled in delight and the other Noah guffawed in surprise.

Wrath outright snorted with amusement and Vain rolled his eyes, but the corners of his lips twitched upward-a sure sign that he too was just as delighted by his sisters attack like everyone else.

Envy shifted her weight, arms still locked against his back in case he got any bright idea's before hauling his ass back to the rug and she pleasantly dropped herself-elbows first-onto his back,"So, where's the chicken?" she chirped, smirk in place as she used Debitto as a cushion. Envy deliberately dug her elbows into his back, relishing the grunts of pain while the male remained still-probably trying to figure out how she was able to nail him so quick.

The Noah's flinched. Then smirked devilishly. This was definitely going to be interesting.

Envy adored his pathetic attempts at escape, to undermine her, run from her, curse her, everything. The more he continued to do those things, the more fun she'd have. Thats the way she saw it anyway, "So, whose got your chicken little blonde?" she chirped, enjoying the heat beating through his jacket and absorbing it like a wet sponge.

"Hii, she's in our room, where'd you think?" he responded casually, head tilted to one side as he remained passive about his twins situation. Debitto, was rigid with fury. How dare some annoying little slate skinned she male tackle him from behind!! How dare she drag him ankle first to the rug and use him as her cushion!! How dare she dig her elbows into his-,"ITAI ITAI ITAI!! STOP THAT YOU MOTHER FUCKING BITCH!!!"

The silence that followed would have told even the least intelligent person on the planet that his outburst was something that would get his ass kicked up and down the ten flights of stairs of the mansion before parading his broken and bleeding body as a trophy on the mantle of the fireplace. However, Debitto rarely took heed of this instinct, but a chill did trip down his spine.

This chill was pushed aside as he began to buck and writhe under the lithe female who gave a slight grunt as his body hitched up and jerked back down again.

Such a futile attempt.

Envy rolled her eyes from behind her fringe; pinning her right elbow above the joint of his spine and clasped the fisted hand before driving the elbow into the mid-back and began kneading the joint earning a long gargled hiss of pain as his body shook and jerked in pain. Envy continued to smile happily,"Sometimes a little reminder of manners is needed." she coaxed, the joint nearly popping out of place as she chuckled,"And its even more useful when the ill mannered individual can survive a few brutal reminders."

Jasdero stared down at his twin who was writhing in agony, choked noises rasping from his throat as the thin girl continued to brutalise his spinal cord. She was certainly violent, but he liked it, oddly enough. He was sure that the whole non-human thing factored into this, but Jasdero didn't like to think too much, he left that up to Debitto. If he liked someone (which didn't happen very often) then he liked them. But at that moment he was still grappling with the rather physically fit young girl was doing to his brother.

Even though Debitto was getting physically abused, Jasdero could see that it was in good nature and not malicious intent, hence why he did not step in brandishing his trusty golden revolver. He knew the difference between play time and fighting for survival.

His attention shifted from the languorous female and his sibling who was now remaining quite still to avoid the elbow which would dig into him harder if he tried to budge. Jasdero eyed his twin, curious about something,"Hey, is that comfortable, hii?"

Comfortable? Her attention drifted from the golden haired Noah, his brother had gone uncongenially still, apparently trying to avoid any more abuse; a good idea, but not one that would save him should he be the argumentative type, something that he had already proved he was.

Envy moulded her upper body into the cat like back of the 'kitten cushion' beneath her, he was strangely warm and his padded jacket was rather soft and fluffy,"Actually, yeah, he is quite comfortable. Wanna try?" she offered smoothly, shifting off his back and gesturing grandly at the noah's back as if it were a seat.

Jasdero grinned happily, the string laced through his lips stretched easily, giving him ample slack to allow facial expression. Envy wondered vaguely how that had happened, for it was clearly not recently done and there was no signs of scabs or scarring. Did he do it himself? Somehow Envy doubted it. Even with their rather rough appearance she highly doubted that either one of the twins would deliberately sew their own mouths shut. If it weren't for the string, he'd look even more attractive, attractive enough to give his brother a run for his money. They would be like polar opposites of each other, a golden prince and a black prince. But those stitch's...

She wanted to ask about their origins, but it was much too early to ask such an intrusive question. Maybe when she was seen as a permanent fixture to their daily routine and she earned their trust, then she would ask; if she remembered.

"Hiii!!!" the happy go lucky Noah dove on his twins back, the latter of the two jerked in surprise as Jasdero decided laying across his twins waist was the best form of attack After winding his sibling from his weight, Jasdero curled around the darker haired Noah like a kitten, only to have his brother jerk violently in surprise.

Debitto managed to look over his shoulder to see his grinning brother, before curling up as well and rolled to the side, throwing his sibling underneath him,"Let go Dero!!!" he snarled. Jasdebi rolled to the side making them look like a black and gold bouncy ball as the snarls ripped through the air and long fluttering gold hair thrashed around them.

How could Jasdero do that? It was all HER fault!! Debitto bucked under his twin and the two barrel rolled across the rug; what he couldn't understand was the sudden flash of red behind Envy's fringe when he was upside down and struggling to roll over his twin. Were those...no couldn't have been,"Get off me Dero!!"

"Hiiiii!!!! Nah!! This is fun Debi!!"

"JASDERO!!"

Rhode rolled back with a gentle -tumph-, laughing loudly as the twins rolled around the floor in a mesh ball of flesh and hair,"Get offa me!!!"

"Comfortable isn't he Jas?" Envy goaded, her lips spread wide in a grin that showed her magnificently pearly whites. These two were fun, perhaps the need for books and ritual sacrifice would not be necessary. Not only that, they both seemed to be physically fit. When one twin topped the other, the 'submissive' one would immediately heft the other underneath; and with their arms and legs locked, their wasn't much chance of scuttling away.

This must have occurred to Debitto, for they were no longer in a ball. Debitto's foot pressed against his twins chest and used his legs to push up, holding him aloft,"Dammit why are you listening to her?!?" Debitto hollared, one hand pushing at Jasdero's face to keep him away,"I'm your brother!!"

"Hii!! But she was right!! You ARE comfortable!!" his latter twin responded, the bandaged hands were flailing at him to hug the hell out of him,"I want to be nice!!"

"NICE?!?"

"Hai, hai, hiii!!!" he leaned over like a see saw, lowering his upper half towards the twin whose arms went slack and found himself being smothered by Jasdero's shoulder and snorted nose full of golden hair,"Bleugh!! Ge'r'off!!"

"Ain't they cute?" Envy cooed.

Rhode had upgraded her laughter to cackling,"They look so stupid!!" she shrieked with delight, Vain smirked at Mimi and the others leaned forward to see who would win the tussle.

Lulubell smirked from her corner, surprised that a newcomer had managed to incite the golden twin to turn on his own sibling and with so little coaxing. This was measuring up into something pretty damn interesting from her point of view,"They look like a Noah football."

"And with the two of them rolling around like that, it looks pretty wrong." Wrath supplied, the game of Old Maid completely forgotten as the two siblings began to struggle once more. Debitto managed to spit his brothers hair away to yell at the curious onlookers,"We are not doing anything incestual you pervert!!"

"Hey, you said it not me." Wrath stated, finger twirling in concise circles as he plucked a card from Tyki's hand,"Ha, i win." he declared, a small smile in place as Tyki frowned,"Damn."

"Wrath's a card shark Tyki, be careful when playing against him." Envy supplied, her legs clutched to her chest as she watched the rolling siblings,"You know, they kinda are giving the wrong idea aren't they? Oi, loverboys, knock it off." she leaned back on her elbows, aiming her foot before she landed a well placed kick to the unlucky Debitto's side who had finally managed to top his twin and was sent flying.

She deliberately timed her kick to hit Debitto and not Jasdero. The reason behind this was simple; she liked Jasdero, he was...just plain likable, there wasn't much else to it.  
Debitto was thrown aside as the sharp kick to his side cramped his muscles for a split second, then he was up on his hands and knee's cursing blindly,"Dammit!! Stop that!!"

"Stop what?" Envy responded evenly, her finger sneaking up to her hair and twirled a lock of it around the fingertip.

"THAT!!" he spat, pointing at her furiously.

If she had parted her fringe at that point, everyone would have seen Envy blink and glance at her hand whose finger had stalled in its hair twirling,"You want me to stop playing with my hair?"

The gentle creaking of a rocking chair ceased its lulling noise as the Earl set his completed jumper aside and gazed on his family and the extended 'relatives' from behind his miniscule glasses,"I think thats enough recreation for one evening. Everyone, be dears and show our guests around. Then retire to bed."

Debitto released a sigh of relief. Finally, he could ditch the psychotic girl and get a decent nights rest. Sleeping in late sounded good, but maybe he could manage to slip past her and sneak off somewhere without her if he and Jasdero woke up early enough. She'd just drag them down anyway, she was too obnoxious and stuck out like a sore thumb. Her fashion sense however, met with Jasdebi's approval much to one half▓s disdain.

Earl stood up from his rocking chair, letting it jerk back on its own as Lero hovered over his head, hollow gaunt eyes blinking,"And the guests will be staying with their respective charges. The older Genzai's of course will have their own rooms next to their charges. Envy, i'm afraid you will have to stay in Jasdebi's room."

A short 'tch' escaped her as she clucked her tongue in disappointment. She had nothing against them personally, but Envy had no doubt in her mind that the two weren't exactly anal about the maintenance of their bedroom. But, the Earl was the boss, and what the boss say's goes.

The large egg shaped being waddled to the eldest Genzai, arms held stoutly at his sides,"And i don't think showing them around will have any point right now seeing as its night and all. Everyone, off to bed now." he wheezed, patting his jacket in a jolly manner before reflecting his attention on the congregation with wobbling steps towards the door.

At this point, debitto would have started arguing. He would have f'd and blinded until his voice gave out, but the recollection of the last argument (both figuratively and literally) had caused his jaw to wire shut. An angry Earl was not something anyone wanted, even if you were family. The scene of a daddy long legs having its legs pulled off one by one would be an accurate description of the Earl in a bad mood, only a hundred times worse. This was the reason why Debitto kept his mouth shut.

There was no point in arguing.

Shifting from under his twin, both boys quickly clambered to their feet, each grabbed an arm and quickly hauled Envy out of the room before she could get one in further trouble.

They climbed numerous sets of stairs, walked past many hallways with dark winding corridors and encountered plenty of Akuma bedecked in human form. As it turned out the twins had their own room in the farthest end of the building. As to why that was she had yet figure out, but there were a hell of a lot of stairs to climb before she could take the next three rights, two lefts and straight down the hallway before 'locating headquarters.'

She deduced that the seclusion had more to do with privacy than pride. After all, those guns they were aiming at the ceiling were bound to be particularly loud when they went off and the things in their room were bound to be great for target practice.

The door they approached looked pretty ordinary. A good solid piece of wood that had been scratched out with dainty border designs that were typical in an upper class home, even the brass handles were the usual round doorknob shape with the click in lock(on the inside) and looked the farthest thing from intimidating even in the black lit hall.

When she entered, her footsteps had been light, cautious, and she halted when three feet in; her expectations of seeing dead akuma bodies piled high to the ceiling were absent. So was the mountains of dirty and clean clothes which should have been strewn the whole way across the room along with mangled body parts and radioactive animals that had come to life from the sludge they neglected in pocket full▓s of each corner. Envy hummed to herself, before tilting her head as both shifted in, ignoring her analysis," Hm, i didn't have either of you pegged as being neat freaks."

Debitto remained quiet, even in light of such a mild insult, but his eyes slid edgily to the walk in wardrobe in the far left corner of the room. Envy, from that action alone, made a mental note never to go near the two wooden doors. The simple reason being, that if the louder of the two twins had stayed silent and cast such a suspicious glance towards said 'wardrobe', then it was highly likely that all her visions had been crammed into there to give the Earl the illusion that they had kept a clean room.

There were, however, little signals and tell tale signs that these two were not completely prone to peaceful behaviour at all times with each other; aiming their guns at each other was one such sign, but it seemed that they held those golden revolvers at practically anything anyway or so she gathered via the walk in to their room.

There was a cute little coffee table in the centre of the room with a few wooden seats. Beaded pillows were strewn around the floor, each one embroidered with strange little designs stitched into the surface. The furniture, though comfortable looking, had bullet holes shot into ever square inch of them. Even the window had been shot and their idea of fixing that was to stick masking tape across it.

As envy's eyes roved around the room she halted in place when she saw a long bench made of dark wood and scarred with scrapes and scratches; but oddly, no bullet holes. It was three times the length of a normal dining table and took up the farthest wall's space with ease and it was just about the only piece in the room that wasn't filled with bullet holes.

But...

...was that a...

...church bench?

It was late and the room seemed to be getting darker. Her brother, Wrath, appeared in the open doorway and appraised the room critically, "Hn, clean. Not what i was expecting." he grunted, dark hair and unusual hair extensions (even if they were feathers and beads) flickering across his shoulders.

Both siblings jumped at the sudden appearance in their doorway,"Where the fuck did you come from?!?"

Wrath arched a brow, arms still locked across his chest while the coat shifted open enough to reveal the plain black shirt adorned with silver buttons,"The hallway?" His smart ass retort was met with scowls and a nervous giggle.

Wrath didn't seem to care much for their attention as he remained perched in the doorway before a distinct sound creased past his throat,"So what are we going to do Envy? Pink, green or blue?"

Neither of the two boys knew what he was referring to. For all they knew he was asking whether or not Envy wanted him to wear pink, green or blue pants. But they still hustled to their bed and made it their seat while keeping their attention on the newcomers.

A slow, devious smile flit across her face. If ever a person looked mischievously dangerous, it was Envy, with her misty hair falling towards the ground as she hung her head over the ridge of the bed,"I dont really know, after all, he DID lie to us."

"Hn."

"And i think that lying to ones own siblings over something so trivial is...barking mad. And lets not forget, he confiscated our candy not too long ago which only mounts on his list of 'crimes'." her smile widened, showing a little glint of a canine as a rumble of chuckles bubbled sweetly from her parted lips,"I can't quite make up my mind which colour. So, wrath my dearest brother, i say we should colour his hair with all the colour's of the rainbow."

"And how do you intend to do that?" Debitto asked harshly, curious but still quite angry over Wrath's apprehending him after shooting at his sister. Yes, he did miss and he did over react, but that wasn't the point.

The thought that hit Envy at that moment had nothing to do with 'how' but 'when'. When they went to dye that sneaky bastards hair was more important than how. In her mind, the sooner the better, for there was no doubt in her mind that dear Early-kins would send them all out with their charges to do their usual job of playing scavenger hunt. But, the dye, the hair dye was the problem.

Anything with strong chemicals developed an even stronger smell. Envy and Wrath could dye someone's hair easily, but the room was usually well ventilated, hence the 'never caught in time' part of their plan. But with Vain...covering his nose was out of the question, he didn't sleep with his mouth hanging open, he was much too civilised for such a thing, which meant that method was out. Opening a window would attract too much attention and with it being in the dead of autumn the cold weather would wake the long haired brother up the second a stray breeze trickled past his nose.

Envy had a corner of her nail in-between her teeth and grumbled past it in a far away conclusion,"We'll have to mess up his nose."

There was a collective silence before the loud intoned-"HUH?"

Coming out of her reverie Envy flashed a serious glance to the room's occupants,"We need to do something about his sense of smell; otherwise he'll smell the colour dye and wake up." a smile lit her features and a deviant sounding chuckle burbled free,"And i have just the plan to do that." Onions. That special little vegetable that reduce even the most seasoned of house wives to tears would be the perfect little weapon to fuck up his nostrils. Once the smell of freshly cut onions was embedded in someone nostrils, they wouldn't be smelling else but.

She flashed another award winning grin at the rooms occupants,"Leave it to me, i have a plan."

A white sheet flew at her from nowhere and she was caught off guard as it went right over her head and eclipsed her view of the room while a surprised noise escaped her. Right after the 'visor' came down, something a little bit more solid smacked her head. Gathering her wits, she pawed the material away from her head and looked over the opening to see Wrath, smirk in place with an eyebrow perked before chuckling at her dumbfounded expression,"I'll be damned if you spend the night in the same bed with boys." Ah.

"What you mean to say is 'Vain will kick my ass if i dont do something proactive to prevent my little sister from sleeping in the same bed as a pair of boys.' And anyway, i had no intention of doing so." She announced, flipping herself off the bed and picking the pillow up from the floor where it had fallen.

"Hn, your probably the only girl i know of who isnt interested in getting into bed with guys." Wrath grumbled, scratching his cheek and staring at the doorframe. As odd as it sounded, Envy didn't really think about men in the same context as other women would. To her, men were idiots, (with the partial exception with her brothers, nothing kicked ass more than family) and they tended to run around like their shit didn't stink. Then there was the belief that women were inferior to men, the belief of course started with some chauvinistic pig who thought that a woman▓s place was at home and that their only purpose in life was to serve a life sentence popping out babies, sewing handkercheifs and being a happy little housewife. Envy didn't like this.

To her, a woman was equal to, if not more than, capable of doing what a man did. Men didn't take care of the children. Women did. Men didn't have to squeeze a watermelon out of a hole the size of a lemon. Women did. Men didn't think clearly enough. Women did (to an extent). Men were good at manipulating. Women were fucking experts. A man could lie about inane things or seeing another woman; i can bet you that the wife of said 'man' had already fucked the butler, the gardener and the cute man that showed up at the soiree three months ago. To make a long story short, a woman could kick a guys ass at practically anything. That whole 'women are inferior to men' bullshit made Envy laugh with such vigour that her own diaphragm almost snapped.

If a woman was so inferior, how was it that they could get a man to do practically anything they wanted? Women, in Envy's point of view, were born with an innate expertise at brain washing. If you want a perfect example of how 'inferior' women were, then go to a jewellery store. There in you will find the finest example of brain washing a woman will ever accomplish. Inferior indeed.

"Alright, you'd best get back to your card game otherwise Tyki will look at your hand." Envy announced, her brother laughing in response,"He already has if i'm correct in thinking."

"Well at least you'll have something to do when your both bored."

"Compared to what?"

"Get out." she responded flippantly, the pout stemmed from the fact that Envy didn't really have anything to relieve her boredom, and by hell Wrath knew it. With a finger wave and a snort of laughter (as an unidentified object sailed out the door with him) Envy quickly snapped the door shut.

Damn Wrath. Did he have to go reminding her that she was pretty much fucked on the 'fun' front? Well, there was panda, but she couldn't be bothered mustering up enough energy to pick a fight.

Screw it.

Jasdebi was quite surprised when she laid out on the bench, pillow behind her head and watched as she drew the blanket supplied by her brother over her head and got comfortable. Well, so long as she wasn't causing them any grief.

Both boys scrambled into their bed, which was quite large given the size of the room. The black bedsheets were thrust over their heads and pillows squeezed against their heads and both settled in for a good nights rest.

Within minutes, one had dropped off. The gentle snores were a testament to that. The other, was tensely curled up under the blanket, eyes peeking out from the lid of the quilt to watch the white sheets on the other side of the room. Though the table blocked most of the quivering lump of from view, Debitto's slanted angle gave him plenty to see.

After a few minutes of silence, and no movement from the marshmello lump, his eyelids soon drifted downwards.

*squeak*

He remained still.

*Squeak squeak*

His eyebrow twitched.

*eek, eek, SQUEAK*

Throwing back the cover Debitto shot a glare at Envy and hissed harshly,"Would you stop making so much noise!!"

"I'm trying to get comfortable." came her petulant reply, and as if to prove her point, squirmed even more energetically causing the squeaks to sound almost inhumanly morbid.

The noise grated at his ears and in a tiny little ginger room in the back of his head wondered how his twin could sleep on through that god forsaken noise, but the moment was spoiled by the more aggressive side which was painted in a scarlet box somewhere in the back of his head,"I dont CARE!!" he spat back, Jasdero's light snores blowing through the silence and earned a desperate look from the elder who was at his wits end.

"Not my fault you treat your furniture badly." Envy fired back, nonchalant. She shuffled again, trying to move further down the bench only to find it harder on her spine. Quite uncomfortable.

Dragging the sheet up Envy peeked in under the sheet and stared at the wood beyond her legs. How any Christian could sit for one hour on one of these was beyond her understanding. She was lying on it only for half a minute and already wanted to torch the accursed thing.

She tried, once more to get comfortable, only to have the sheet pulled off her and found herself staring up owlishly at a mild scowl attached to Debitto's face,"On the bed." he grumbled, earning a perked eyebrow on Envy's behalf,"huh?"

He gestured impatiently to the bed,"Get up and go to the bed already. I'll sleep on the damn seat." he sounded drained, but he had just had enough of arguing for one night and wanted to get some sleep. Hearing the girls noise of suspicion, he sighed impatiently before grabbing her arm and hauling her up from the bench,"Bed. Now."

"Whats with the change in tune?" Envy questioned, a small portion of her suspicious, the rest was torn between curiosity and the desire to sleep. She ignored the fact that his demands sounded a little ammoral.

"Go to the bed before i change my mind." he snapped sharply, careful not to raise his voice in case he woke up Jasdero. Although he was snoring lightly and happened to be completely out of it.

"Fine, fine, i'll go. "

He knew this situation was going to be difficult-what with her orders to keep his and his brothers ass safe and all, but he knew he would make some form of an idiotic ploy to get rid of her. He also knew, that she wasn't going anywhere, so he figured he may as well make this as painless as possible-for tonight at the very least.

"Allright then, i'll go." she responded, giving him a 'light' smack on the back for hauling her none to gently from the bench. A hiss of pain issued past his teeth. In minutes both settled in to their respected sleeping area's.

"Hey, why do you have to be so heavy handed?" he grumbled, the twinges in his back faded to ghost pains over ten minutes ago, but they still smarted a little. Envy had climbed onto the bed, sheet lifted and draped over her midriff. She snuggled down on her front, head turned to one side in his direction, hair never once failing to block the view of her eyes,"You loved it, admit it." she trilled musically, a yawn biting off at the end of her sentence.

She was right; he did like the brutality she showed and inflicted upon him. As to why that was he couldn't be sure-but he wasn't about to admit that he enjoyed getting his ass scalped by some gender confused female,"Tch, not likely."

In the room were two moth eaten seats. One black and the other a fuchsia colour.

Debitto approached the fuchsia moth eaten seat. Even though it looked a mess, the seat was actually quite comfortable to sit and sleep on. It was a soft peach colour and was seeping its own stuffing. Luckily, Jasdero and Debitto had pulled out any springs on a bored Sunday afternoon, thus making the seat even more comfortable.

He dropped down into it and swung himself to the side. Hitching his legs over the armrest to lean the back of his heels against the card table Debitto manoeuvred his head onto the opposing armrest. The silence was oddly pleasant and the moonshine filtering in through the cracked window showered the rooms contents with a silvery blue glow, one that played games with the shadows and cast strange images on the walls and ceiling.

"Thanks Panda." she murmured quietly, completely uncaring to the fact that she was in bed with the golden haired twin who was still snoring away quietly. It didn't even bother her that she was sleeping in the same bed with a male, it seemed a moot point to her seeing as they were going to be conjoined at the head for some time. Modesty would be a luxury that she would have to put to one side for the time being.

"Debitto." he insisted, eyes drifting shut as he released an indrawn yawn.

"...How's about 'Debi'?"

"Fair enough." he mumbled sleepily, knowing that it was as close as Envy was willing to go in regards to calling him by name. The compromise was a welcome one.

"Alright then, goodnight Debi."

" G'night."

~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~ When Envy's eyes fluttered open the next morning what she saw was Jasdebi's face in-between his hands as he watched her sleeping. His elbows indented the mattress and his golden eyes were gleaming softly,"Jasdebi wonders what Envy would look like with long hair." he asked finally, head tilting to the right.

Envy yawned widely before answering in a distorted voice filled with sleepy congestion," I look like a younger, smaller version of Vain." she swung her shapely legs over the edge of the bed, making sure not to hit Jasdero in the process,"So who are we supposed to kill today?"

In the corner of the room, Debitto sat in a rustic chair that had more chips in it than designs. His legs were hanging over the arm rest and his body was slanted to one side in a slothful manner. Debitto's face crinkled in a petulant scowl,"What do you mean 'we'?"

"Fine. Who are YOU supposed to kill today?" she responded, hand rubbing her head to relieve the sleepy haze that still lingered in the fringes of her consciousness, if she went to sleep now, she knew that Mr split ends would chuck a fit and complain to the Earl that she wasn't doing her job,"And don't give me any crap." she added with a small scowl of her own.

"We're supposed to kill Cross Martial." Jasdero piped up, earning a mild yawn as she passed Debitto,"You reffering to the same Cross Martial that your brother hooked up with?"

"Wah?!?" Debitto jerked in his seat, all signs of sleep gone in an instant and glared angrily at the young girl who was busy running her fingers through her hair. Jasdebi stifled his mute laughter in his hands while his eyes turned to watery slits. It wasn't every day that someone argued with his twin so effectively and he found it to be quite entertaining.

The chicken known as Mike was sitting on the small table that was adorned with plenty of deep slash marks as well as bullet holes. She seemed to like nesting in the large hat as the happy white chicken clucked cheerfully at the occupants.

"You know, you never explained to me about the chicken and the hat." Envy started, examining her reflection in the last few remaining shards of the mirror still glued to its frame while the others that had fallen out had been long since cleaned away to prevent injury; who knew that the boys were conscious of such things.

Jasdebi crawled onto the vacant bed, before laying out flat on his front and smiling widely at his new nanny,"Cross left us Mike and his hat too."

Upon hearing this Envy turned her hidden gaze on the happily unaware Noah; did he not realise that he had been taken for a ride? 'At least he got a pet out of it.' she thought amiably, finally satisfied with her hair and moved on to sorting out her wrinkled clothes which didn't seem as wrinkled as she had first thought.

Another thought struck her; she hadn't fallen of the bed.

There were nights when she barely moved from her original sleeping position, and others where she would be in the centre of the bed when she had fallen asleep and by morning she'd have the blankets kicked off the bed, pillows kicked across the room and find that she was upside down and spread eagled across the mattress, half on half off the bed in some cases.

"Right, so;" Envy advanced on the chicken, gesturing to the hat beneath as its occupant cocked its long neck to a queer angle,"this hat definitely belongs to your exorcist?"

"Hii, yup, sure does."

She tilted her head so her eyes met with the beady black ones of Mike the chicken,"Sorry Mike, i need to check something and you can have your hat back." Hands slipped around the chest of the animal, Envy carefully lifted the chicken from the hat and set her down on the desk. The animal did not protest; its legs outstretched to stand instead of sit while she watched Envy lift her nest and peer into it with a look of scrutiny.

Anyone standing across from her would see those smoke coloured eyes roving slowly over the confines of the hat until it stopped on a particular area. She reached inside and plucked something from the confines; A long red strand stood out between her thumb and forefinger as she held it aloft for all three to see,"Tell me; does this Cross Martial have red hair?"


End file.
